world_of_talesworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Currencies
Gold Good old shiny gold is also the currency of choice in this MMO. You'll have to pile up mountains of it to buy all the upgades and mods and to get a steady stream of consumables from the auction house. You earn gold by completing quests, opening chests and during guild raids. You can also obtain it by vending items and selling rarer items at the auction house. How to increase your income: * Everything increasing your questing speed also increases your gold find. * Having a rogue in the party increases your gold per quest. * If you bought the "Achievement Gold Multiplier" at the taco shop each achievement increases your gold per quest by 1%. * There are several upgrades that either directly increase your gold find, tweak your chances to find chests or improve your possibilities in the auction house. * If you don't want to open every chest by hand, equip your active characters and party members with the "chance to auto-open chests" tag. * Selling Armor and Weapons of a good quality earns you the most gold at the auction house. * With mods you can automate die combining and vending process. * You can buy gold multiplier buffs in the taco shop. * Researching can improve your gold find. Tacos Tasty tacos are the special currency in this game. Sadly you can't eat them, only use them in the taco shop to buy stuff. You can find them while questing (only with a mage?). Every chest contains at least one taco. And if you are lucky the taco truck passes by with 5-10 tacos. How to get more tacos: * Having a mage in the party increases your chance to find tacos while questing. * You can buy an upgrade for the taco truck in the taco shop. * There are several upgrades that increase the chances of finding chests as well as their number and quality. * If you don't want to open every chest by hand, equip your active characters and party members with the "chance to auto-open chests" tag. Cosmic Ingots The sparkling cosmic ingots are needed to buy legendary and fabled gear in the raid shop aka. the barracks. You get them through raids, surprise! So go ahead and kill some bosses. How to get more cosmic ingots: * Fabled gear can give you a chance to find a dropped ingot chest. * A higher raid difficulty will hopefully increase the cosmic ingots per boss. Dollars With dollars can buy improvements for your computer setup and the players performance. You'll actually have to work to earn money or, well, the player has to do it. Make sure to check out both online shops. How to increase your income: * Go to work often to get promoted as quickly as possible and earn more money per shift. * All improvements can be found in the online shops of this virtual reality. Research Points You'll have to accumulate research points to make use of the research lab. For every prestige you earn 10 research points. You can also purchase 1 research points for 7,500 tacos in the taco shop. Category:Ingame Category:VR Category:Strategy